A Night's Memory
by Yurameki
Summary: Kikyou/Inu oneshot ficcie.... ^^;


Hellooo!!! I wrote this thinking that there weren't enough Kikyou fics to go around. She IS my favorite character and so I thought she deserved another lil fic of her own. I was going to make this a lemon.. It was getting there but I just couldn't. I've never written one.. so ahem.. ^^;;  
  
I hope SOME people like it.. =X So enjoy.. I'm not a great writer.. -.-;;;  
  
  
A Night's Memory  
byYurameki  
  
  
  
Her breath quickened as she ran through the lush forest. The branches of the tall trees bit and scratched at her clothes and flesh. She winced as her face began to bleed from a small cut that had formed.   
  
"Bastards..." she hissed as she quickened her pace. She clutched her bow and followed her prey.  
  
"There it is!" She said to herself aiming her bow and fired. A loud shriek emitted from it's being then fell silent as it went limp.  
  
"Another one down. . " she sighed as she approached the demon and picked up a small jewel it carried in it's mouth. "I'm getting careless. I almost let it get away with this."  
  
----  
  
"Oneesaaan!!"   
  
"Kikyou-sama!"  
  
"Did you get it?!"  
  
Kikyou let out a sigh and smiled shyly. "Hai."  
  
The towns people cheered for the young priestess.  
  
After an hour or so of questions and comments the people that had gathered around Kikyou went back to their homes.  
  
She sighed walking to her young sister. "Kaeda, it's late, you should be in bed."  
  
The young girl whimpered. "But I was worried about you, the monster almost got away with the jewel. I was afraid it was going to take you away from me too."  
  
Kikyou hugged her sister and smiled sadly. "Don't be silly. Nothing in this world can take me away from you." She leaned back and looked into her sister's eyes. "I will always be here to protect you. Remember that, ok?"  
  
Kaede smiled and nodded. "HAI ONEESAN!" She gave her elder sister a fierce hug.  
  
Kikyou giggled. "All right, now get to bed. It's late."   
  
"Haiii!"  
  
Kikyou watched her sister run into the house and let out a long sigh. "You know you don't have to hide from me."  
  
"You were being careless."  
  
She smiled to herself. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
The voice snorted. "I don't," it mumbled.  
  
The priestess turned to the voice and grinned. "I'm sure you don't. Why don't we got for a walk, Inu yasha?"  
  
The half youkai blinked in confusion.   
  
Kikyou looked at him with mysterious eyes. "We need to talk," she said, deadly serious.  
  
He nodded and followed her into the forest.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
He side glanced the young priestess and observed her injuries. "You're injured," he said flatly.  
  
She smiled to herself, he was worried. "It doesn't hurt."  
  
He shrugged and continued to walk beside her. "What did you want to discuss with me?"  
  
Kikyou paused in mid-step for a moment. 'Well that was forward'  
  
He looked at her with confused eyes. 'Why did she stop?'  
  
She turned to face him with defiant eyes. "What are we doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The young woman continued to walk leaving a confused youkai behind. She led them down a small path and stopped when she neared a small lake. Her gaze turned upward to the full moon in the sky. It shone brilliantly down on them, it was a beautiful night.  
  
Inu yasha followed her lead and regarded her for a moment. 'What are we doing?' Indeed, what were they doing? They were suppose to be enemies but that had died long ago when she had first caught him trying to steal the jewel.  
  
He stared at her a moment longer taking in her form below the moon's light. She looked like a lovely ghost, her pale skin and torn clothes. Fresh blood decorated itself on both surfaces.  
  
Her eyes turned to him. She smiled sadly then held out her hand to him, beckoning him. He followed as if in a trance. Although he would never admit it he would follow her to the depths of hell if needed.   
  
She held out her hand to him and closed the distance between them. "Inu yasha. . ." she whispered against his chest.   
  
His arms wrapped around her pulling her form to him and held he tightly.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked again.  
  
He sighed and looked down at her. "I don't know." He said. And indeed he did not know, he had never loved anyone in his life more than he loved the woman in his arms.   
  
His hands began to run themselves up and down her back causing her to moan. The sound had not gone unnoticed by the youkai and grinned when he heard her make the small noise again.  
  
Kikyou lifter her head up from his chest and kissed him lightly. She felt him stiffen for a moment then deepen the kiss.   
  
Her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer as they shared the passion filled kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as their moths explored one another. Their moans began to get louder then stopped abruptly when they had to stop for air.  
  
Inu yasha stared at his priestess and felt aroused by the sight her flushed cheeks and reddened lips. He gazed into her eyes filled for both love and lust for him and thought that she had never looked more beautiful.   
  
Kikyou gazed into his eyes wanted to drown in them. She could see his hidden love for her as well as his desire. She smiled as she kissed him again more passionate than the last.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
She smiled to herself while gazing at the familiar lake in front of her. "It was a night just like this one," she sighed quietly as she remembered a life that no longer existed.   
  
  
---------------  
  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
He recalled her asking him that once. "We were loving each other," he said sadly. He looked at the full moon above him replaying that night in his head again and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
